Barney Writes a Story (1999 SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Writes a Story is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on November 22, 1995. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids know how to write a story in their own journals. Twynkle the Elf will watch them writing their own stories. After they are done writing their stories, Stella the Storyteller and Mother Goose will read the stories they wrote. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Twynkle the Elf (Maragaret Pyeatt) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Mary (Heather Hogan) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #Let's Play Together #Mother Goose, Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #Mother Goose's Sheep Medley Baa, Black Sheep/Mary Had a Little Lamb/Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Mother Goose's Tea Party Medley Put the Kettle On/The Muffin Man/Pat a Cake/Sing a Song of Sixspence/Little Jack Corner/Pease Porridge Hot #Once Upon a Time #Just Imagine #Castles So High #The Sleeping Princess #Old King Cole #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #Write a Story (tune: Are You Sleeping) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #If You're Happy and You Know It #Try and Try Again #Stories are Fun (tune: Books are Fun) #The Sister Song #Friendship Song #You've Got to Be You #I Love You End Credit Music #Write a Story #Once Upon a Time #Try and Try Again Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in "Are We There Yet" was also used in this episode. *The musical arrangments from Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing album are used in this video. *The arrangements for the background music from Barney's Adventure Bus are used in this video. *This version of I Love You is the same from the 1997 video Barney's Adventure Bus. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrives from the classroom and says "Hi, everybody" to Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's sound clip is the same as "Once Upon a Time" and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except they were pitched down to -1. *In the 1998 Nickelodeon & Paramount version, the Nickelodeon Productions logo is the same as the Nickelodeon Jack logo, which is the animated viarant. *In the 1998 Nickelodeon & Paramount version, the Lyons Group 1988-1991 logo fades out early and the music trails to the Nickelodeon logo, and BJ's voice is heard saying "Now we know how to write a story.", and also, Barney's voice is heard saying "That's right, BJ". *This is the 2nd time Stella lasted through the whole episode. The first one is "Barney's Animal Adventure!". Released Dates *November 22, 1995 (Barney Home Video version) *June 17, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *January 13, 1998 (Nickelodeon & Paramount version) *March 10, 2002 (HiT Entertainment version) "Barney Writes a Story" Previews 1995 (Barney Home Video version) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney Writes a Story Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Families are Special Preview *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Preview 1997 (1997 Lyrick Studios version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney Writes a Story Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney We Can Play! Preview 1998 (Nickelodeon & Paramount version) Opening # # # # # # # # # # # Closing Category:Custom Barney Home Videos